puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyvern's Pride
Wyvern's Pride is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Broadsiders. History Wyvern's Pride was founded by four former Falcon's Fury senior officers, Napalm, Carrik, Jainasolo, and Judsin on 14 January, 2005. Wyvern's Pride membership quickly grew through pillaging and was initially a member of the flag of Carpe Noctem. On November 27th, 2005, Wyvern's Pride left Carpe Noctem and founded the flag of Broadsiders in hopes of meeting other fun loving crews like themselves. Public Statement Wyvern's Pride, strength and endurance shall prevail. Aloft, a wing, we hunt for prey, Fearsome predators seeking, We see, we strike, we take our spoils, Our enemies left weeping. Through our pillagers wits and our merchants' guile, the crew will grow from strength to strength. Through stormy nights and sun-blessed days, we face our foes unflinching. Through trying times of war and strife, we bow before no man's might. Through laughter and jest and sharing of woes, our crew will stand united. Through Strength and Endurance, the Wyvern prevails. meet the crew at, www.broadsiders.com Register under your pirates name so we can all tell who ye are and send Jainasolo or Dolgan a PM so they can activate yer account :) If you want to join the crew speak to one of the SO's or the Captain. Mission Statement The Wyverns hope to continue to grow their membership. Wyvern's, along with the Broadsiders, have high hopes of accumulating more island ownership, and possibly more shoppes. The Wyverns are very active in chat, pillaging, flotilla runs, blockades and an event now and then, and plan to continue this. Wyverns enjoy brawling, trading, pillaging, and just about everything. It is not uncommon to find some one who does nothing but brawl all day, and some one who does nothing but trade, getting along and enjoying each other's company. The captain, Napalm, often takes out large Brigand King flotillas on a weekly basis. Crew Articles Wyvern's are fun loving and don't have a lot of rules, although there are a few. # Always ask PTB (permission to board) and the ship's name in crew chat before boarding a ship. For example, if you want to board the Pompous Napoleon you would say "PTB the Pompous Napoleon" and then wait for an answer from someone on that ship. This keeps you from walking into a secret meeting, or a contest that has a limit on who can be on the ship. # The other rule is that you don't disrespect other mates, this is just a game and you should treat everyone with respect. Promotion Requirements *Pirate: **Subscribe (this is a requirement of the game, not the crew), **Take a job at a Crew run Shop on Jorvik. *'Officer in Training' (OiT's are allowed to sail only training/allocated sloops without the supervision of a ranking Officer if a Senior Officer has given the OK for it.): ** Have solid experience in ALL the duty puzzle ratings (Carp, Bilge and Sails), ** Be involved in crew functions and activities, on the forums and in the game, ** Show a willingness to put the Crew's needs ahead of your own, ** Go through a phase of training, including a hands on tutorial of running a ship, ** Maintain a minimum of Master in Bilge, Sails, and Carpentry. *Fleet Officer: **Take a Senior Officer or the Captain on a successful pillage trip. Success being defined as: ***Having at least 500 Poe left after restocking the ship, ***Commanding the ship competently, ***Showing a friendly attitude, though firm, in commanding jobbers/pirates, ***Trip should encompass at least three sea battles. *Senior Officer: **Nominated, seconded and voted on by the SO's and the Captain, **Takes the brigs out regularly on recruiting runs, **Involved in actively running the crew smoothly, helping in ANY way deemed necessary. Crew Shoppes Wyvern's enjoy their shoppes, and here is a list of their best shoppes: Shoppes owned on : *Thor's Hammered. Their fine distillery. It is not too uncommon to see Carrik checking the goods. *Grendel's Arms. The amazing iron monger shoppe that keeps Napalm's trigger finger well supplied. *Helm's Cheap. The shipyard that has cheap ships, not cheap craftsmanship. *Over the Loom. This weavery pumps out pink cloth around the clock for their famous pink pillages. *Woolly Wardrobe. Jainasolo's pride and joy tailor; try on the clothes, but not too long or she will snatch 'em back. *To Dye Thor. Their hard-working apothecary, whisking people away since July 2005. Shoppes owned on : *Rock The Boat. The shipyard that caters to all of your vessel building needs. *Woolworks. This weavery has a rainbow of cloths to keep your tailor churning. *In Sheep's Clothing. This tailor will keep you clothed for less! Shoppes owned on other islands: *Blow Holes. This iron monger, located on Orca Island, is there to help you raise the sea level, one cannonball at a time. *Needle This, Needle That. A tailor on Tinga Island that swaddles you in the latest fine ware. *Sand Beneath Your Sheath. The iron monger on Zeta Island that gives you balls cheaper. External Links Broadsiders flag website